


K

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is texting Hiccup about him coming out to his dad. Hiccup just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlet Requests II [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	K

**K.**

**Hiccup, this is important** , Astrid texted back. **You can’t just say “k”.**

Hiccup sighed, rolled over in his bed. It was midnight and he wanted to sleep, but his girlfriend saw it fit to text him at this hour. They were talking about Hiccup coming out as bisexual to his father, and Hiccup was worried, but tired of the conversation. 

**Well, I did. Can I go to sleep now?**

**Grumpy.**

**Yeah, a bit.** Hiccup stared at his phone. He didn’t see the three dots that indicated that Astrid was typing. He laid his phone on his chest, closed his eyes for a moment, exhaustion creeping over him.

His phone buzzed against his chest, and Hiccup lifted it and opened one eye to look at it.

**I’ll be right there with you** , Astrid texted. **Promise. If things go wrong, you can stay at my place, or one of our friends’.**

**Thank you, Astrid. Now go to sleep.**

**Love you, babe.**

**Love you too.**

Feeling a little more confident about this endeavor knowing that Astrid would be at his side and that he’d have a possible escape route, Hiccup set his phone on his nightstand, rolled over, and closed his eyes. Sleep took him almost instantly. 


End file.
